Dragon Ball XT: Dark Inferno
Season 1: Subzero Cooler, the Persistent Alien Demon This series is continuing stories of different characters of DBZ until Season 4. Dragon Ball 'X'treme 'T'ransformation: Dark Inferno is a series created to continue stories of DBZ characters. So the series is mostly after DBZ, not GT. Vegeta and Goku entered the Other World Tournament to fight, but Pikkon showed up and told them that he wanted to fight too. Pikkon knocked Goku down to the ground and Goku transformed into Super Kaioken and knocked Pikkon into a moon. Goku exclaimed, "What's wrong with you Pikkon!" Pikkon suddenly disintegrated and reformed into a new being. The being was Cooler, but he was different. He wasn't normal, nor metal. He had many pointy ends, however, he looked more like his 2nd form. Cooler said, "Now I'm able to kill you pitiful primates even if you become a Super Saiyan." Instead of Super Saiyan, Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 and nearly eliminates Cooler. Suddenly, Cooler explodes in fury and only pieces were left behind. Goku said, "It's all over." Season 2: The Return of Bardock and King Vegeta Peace returns to the people of New Hercule City. Just then, a saiyan spaceship landed in East District, where Goku and Gohan lived. Goku went out to investigate , when a familiar voice says, "Kak-kak-orot?" Bardock appears, but as a Super Saiyan. Goku says, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Gohan suddenly appears and shoots a Hyper Masenko at Bardock. Goku stops the blast and says,"I think this is my father." Bardock says, "You finally remember that I am your father." Gohan says, "So you are Goten's and my grandfather?" Yes, I am. At Capsule Corp: Vegeta trains in hope for Goku to fight him again. Frieza lands in front of Bulma and knocks her out. Vegeta gets mad and turns SSJ3. And so they fight. In the middle of the fight, Goku appears as a Super Saiyan 3 too. As Goku and Vegeta are fighting Frieza, another familiar figure appears. It is Cell, but he is metal, instead of flesh and blood. His power is beyond Goku's and Vegeta's, but Goku powers up to equal Cell's power. But he was still no match. At his last breath, Goku manages to make a Super Saiyan 3 Kamehameha, and destroys Cell and Frieza. Season 3: The Legendary Super Saiyan Returns While Gohan is studying, Broly, as a LSSJ2, appears in front of Gohan. By suprise, SSJ2 Goku appears behind Broly's back. They start fighting, with Broly dominating Goku and throwing him to the ground. As Broly usually does, he powers up, but this time, into a LSSJ4. At the last moment, SSJ3 Vegeta hits broly in the face, but is still in vain. SSJ3 Vegeta later uses his Zenkai, and knocks Broly to the ground. Gohan goes to Goku and gives him a senzu bean. Goku gets up, and uses his SSJ3 zenkai against Broly. SSJ3 Goku and Vegeta barely damages Broly. Using everything they know, they decide to use the fusion attack. After the fusion, a strong, SSJ3 Gogeta appears. After catching Broly off guard, they launch a Final Big Bang Kamehameha at the behemoth. It blows him away. In the fog, a strong figure catches Gogeta's eye, and hits him the face. Broly was not actually real, a person named Ziran used a transformation attack to look like Broly. SSJ3 Gogeta puts all his force to beat him, but in vain. After using Zenkai, they launch a 500X Big Bang Kamehameha at him, and blows him to space dust. Season 4: The Good Turns to Darkness In Goku's sleep, he has a extruciating headache, and fell out of bed. Chi-Chi tries to comfort Goku, but when he turns around, his eyes are red, and has an evil look.Goku knocks Chi-Chi out, and nearly kills her, but Goten and Gohan come and restrain Goku. As Goku tries to hit Gohan, he hits Goten instead, nearly killing him in the process. Gohan grabs Goku and throws him outside. They fight, but Goku is too strong for Gohan. As Vegeta sleeps, he feels an evil, and very strong energy to the west. He gets out of bed, puts on his clothes, and flies to the spot. As Gohan is nearly killed, Vegeta comes to the rescue and hits Goku into a tree. Vegeta gives Gohan a senzu bean, and Gohan goes SSJ2 to strike at Goku. Goku goes SSJ, and pummels Gohan in the face. Gohan turns Mystic, and suprisingly kicks Goku. Evil Goku gets enraged and goes SSJ2 to hit Gohan in his stomach. As Goku laughs, Majuub comes out of nowhere, and knocks Goku into the ground. Majuub tells Gohan that they need to fuse before Goku comes back. Before they fuse, Goku comes at Majuub, Gohan and Vegeta at SSJ3, and shoots a blast at them. Luckily, during the explosion, Gohan and Majuub fuse into Mystic Gohuub and knocks Goku into a mountain. When Goku powered to the max, Vegeta went SSJ3 zenkai and used the Final Flash to defeat him. During the blast, the blinding light turns Goku back to normal. Still as a SSJ3, Goku says sorry to Gohan and everyone else that got hurt. Season 5: Dark Inferno's Rath After training for a few months, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta are ready for anything that comes to them. Suddenly, the sky turns dark, and dark flames appear on the ground. The flames mixed together, and a mysterious figure came out. A black ball of energy comes toward Goku, but he easily throws it into space. The figure comes at Vegeta, he tries to move, but he suddenly was frozen, and the figure punched him into a house. The figure refers to himself as Dark Inferno, mastermine of everything that happened to Goku and his friends. He said he created Cooler, Frieza, Buu, Cell, and any other villian. Goku curses at him, Dark Inferno gets mad and attacks Goku. Goku launches a World Crysis Kamehameha at Dark Inferno, and barely put a scratch on him. When Vegeta comes at Dark Inferno, SSJ2 Trunks stops him and blasts him away. With one punch, SSJ3 Goku knocks out Trunks. SSJ3 Vegeta comes up, saying that he wanted to beat Trunks. Dark Inferno laughs at them, prompting them to hit Dark Inferno at the same time. Dark Inferno threw them on the ground. Goku says they should use fusion again. They fused, and became SSJ3 Gogeta, but had to supress their power to avoid the fusion going out. SSJ3 Gogeta whooped Dark Inferno without trying. Dark Inferno became mad, and turned into his 2nd form. To avoid being beat up, they transformed into Ultra Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Dark Inferno was beat up again, and decided to skip his 3rd form, and go to 100% form. It took him 10 minutes to reach it, with Gogeta rushing him. Dark Inferno punched Gogeta in the stomach, so it could knock him out of fusion. Gogeta barely hung on to fusion and grabbed Dark Inferno's arm and threw him away. He only had 8 minutes to power up. Gogeta kept powering up, hoping for something to happen. While Dark Inferno was coming towards him, a sudden explosion happened, and Dark Inferno covered his eyes. A new Super Saiyan form was achieved. It was Super Saiyan 5. Gogeta came out of the smoke and annihilated Dark Inferno. SSJ5 Gogeta unleashed a 1000X Big Bang Kamehameha, and destroyed Dark Inferno. After 15 years, Goku and Vegeta got stronger then they had ever imagined. Season 6: Golden Leaves On a normal day in New Satan City, a Saiyan spaceship flies out of nowhere. Movies Ultimate Dead Zone-coming soon 4/30/11 Dragon X- 5/6/11 The Blood Lust- 5/18/11 Galaxy Warriors- 5/26/11 War of the Universe- 6/8/11 Category:Fan Fiction